World War II (Temporal War)
The Nazi occupation of the United States was an occupation of the United States by the Nazis on Earth in an alternate timeline of the year 1944. The occupation itself was a result of the Temporal Cold War and the manipulation of events by various factions, including several Na'kuhl, an alien species from the 29th century. Further intervention from the crew of the starship would cause the events of the occupation, and the entire timeline itself to be erased. Prelude A temporal agent from an unknown faction of the Temporal Cold War appeared on Earth in the year 1916 and assassinated Vladimir Lenin. As a result, Russia never took to Communism, which caused Adolf Hitler to never consider it to be a threat. Instead, Hitler was able to concentrate on the west, eventually being able to invade the United States of America. ( ) Another temporal agent named Vosk of the Na'kuhl faction took advantage of this, supplying the Nazis with weapons in exchange for resources to build a time machine. ( ) Invasion After the fall of Belgium, France and the Netherlands, Hitler was able to concentrate on the West, thereby sending Nazi forced into the United States. The German invasion began in Flatbush, eventually spreading into Manhattan and Washington DC. As the Germans appeared in new areas, frightened citizens fled to escape the Nazis. ( ) Prior to the fall of Washington, the President of the United States, Franklin D. Roosevelt addressed the nation. ( ) Around the time of the invasion, the US Navy aircraft carrier ''Enterprise'' was sunk. Alicia Travers would ask Jonathan Archer if he had someone managed to escape Enterprise prior to it's destruction. ( ) Occupation The German-Na'khul occupation was oppressive, with various forms of music being banned and severe rations placed onto meat. In response to actions by the American Resistance, the occupiers would place further restrictions onto the rations, blaming the actions of the resistance. ( ) The Enterprise's Intervention After Enterprise destroyed the Xindi superweapon, they could not contact Starfleet Command so they sent Travis Mayweather and Charles Tucker III in a shuttlepod to San Francisco to investigate. But they were attacked by Nazi-commandeered American fighters. After artillery fire damaged the shuttlepod, they retreated back to Enterprise. After listening to a speech made by Winston Churchill. Tucker started arguing with T'Pol when she insisted on running a sensor diagnostic for a glitch rather than investigating what is going on the surface. Later, he apologized when Malcolm Reed reported that he discovered that there were battles in Virginia and Ohio. This convinced the Enterprise crew that they were in a alternate timeline. New allies Jonathan Archer, captain of Enterprise, was captured as a POW an was being transported in a truck to a POW camp. During the trip, a German officer made fun of the American war effort, stating that Americans are better at making movies than fighting. American rebels then assaulted the convoy. Archer was trying ot get away when a gangster captured him. A woman named Alicia Travers then healed Archer. At first, Alicia asked Archer if he was a crewmember of Enterprise when it sunk. She then explained the Germans were invading the United States. When Alicia said they were in Brooklyn, Archer was shocked. Due to Archer's disappearance, the Gestapo searched houses and shot people suspected of hiding Archer, being members of the resistance or both. When a man named Sal explained the situation, Archer decided to get involved. ( ) Silik Returns While Tucker and another crewman were doing repairs, Tucker was assaulted by a Suliban named Silik and Silik stole a shuttlepod, causing the hangar bay to depressurize. But Silik saved Tucker's life before he left in the shuttlepod. Category:Earth Category:Conflicts